User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/The Figoranol Language
Those who we call First Builders nowadays used to name themselves the Figorani (and indeed the reserved the name of the First Builders for entities even greater than themselves). They were the People of Imagination, a race that achieved legendary greatness, but which remained human nonetheless. It is the language of these people that we are here to discuss. A few suffixes *-or (neutral): A suffix that is used to convey respect and awe (or sometimes fear) to the word. *-ren: The result of something. Neutral. *-an/ana, -(w)or/(w)ar, -us/a,-os/η*: The person who acts, the one who does something. -an, -(w)or, -us and -os are masculine, while -ana, -(w)ar, -a and -η are their feminine equivalents respectively. *-ol/al/ul: an adjective suffix, masculine -ol, feminine -al, neutral -ul*. *-is/ηs/i: adjective suffix, masculine -is, feminine -ης and neutral -i*. Glossary Figo: '''to imagine, verb, fig- root (also fiγo*). '''Figgo: '''tobuild, create, verb, figg- root. '''Figor: '''Imagination, noun, neutral, fig- starting root, fig(o)r- final root* (also Fiγοr). '''Malor: '''Chaos, noun, neutral, mal- starting root, mal(o)r/mael- final root. '''Elor: Light, noun, neutral, el- starting root, el(o)r- final root. Nalor: Darkness (positive connotations), noun, neutral, nal- starting root, nal(o)r- final root. Tahor: Darkness (negative connotations), noun, neutral, tah- starting root, tah(o)r/thar- final root. Anos: '''human, noun, masculine (fem. Anη), an- root. '''Figoranos: Human/Person of Imagination; the name by which the "First Builders" called themselves, noun, masculine (fem. Figoranη), < Figor + Anos. Mino: '''to touch, verb, min- root. '''Minenfigor: '''1. Touched by Imagination 2. Sentient Beings with Creative Sparks that allow them to manipulate Imagination, noun, neutral, < Mino + Figor. See Middle and Modern Cruxanul "minifigure". '''Ith: 1. Lord/Master (Without the World) 2. Spirit 3. Name that in Figoranol myth refers to spiritual entities of great power, noun, neutral, ith- root. '''Oth: '''1. Lord/Master (Within the World/human) 2. Name that refers to the lords of a Figoranol governing council (the lands of the Figorani were usually governed by councils of eight Lords; an Oth had to be of significant talent as a Builder and carry the trust of the people; traditionally these eight positions were those of Mittran (see below), Craftsman, Explorer, Sentinel, Artist, Scientist, Mystic and Farmer), noun, masculine (fem. Othη), oth- root. '''Figrith: '''1. Lord/Master/Spirit of Imagination 2. Name that in Figoranol myth refers to those of the Ithen whose nature abode the ways of Imagination, noun, neutral, < Figor + Ith. '''Figroth: '''1. (human) Lord/Master of/with Imagination 2. Name, most notably held by epic hero Figroth Felanor of the fourth century AF*, noun, masculine (fem. Figrothη), < Figor + Oth. '''Malrith: '''1. Lord/Master/Spirit of Chaos 2. Name that in Figoranol myth refers to the Ithen that embrace Chaos and weave it in the Universe 3. Name that in Figoranol myth refers to the fallen Ithen that were corrupted by Chaos and became enemies of Imagination (also Maelrith), noun, neutral, < Malor + Ith. '''Figgan: '''1. Builder 2. Title given to those mastering the ways of Imagination, noun, masculine (fem. Figgana), figg- root (also Fiγan). See Figgan Alos (First Builder), Figgan Athol (Master Builder). '''Figgor: '''builder (contrary to Figgan, this referred to a simple builder, it meant to convey no honour and sometimes could even be used as a derogatory term), noun, masculine (fem. Figgar). Not to be confused with Figor, a word of far greater importance. It is on this similarity that one of Galfatelli's two great comedies, "Figor en Figgor" (Imagination and the builder) is built. '''Figgren: '''creation, the result of a building process, noun, neutral, figg- root. '''Figren: '''1. figment of one's imagination 2. hallucination 3. something that doesn't exist; not to be confused with Figgren. Galfatelli based his other great comedy, "Figgren en Figren" on this similarity, noun, neutral, fig- root. '''Ellum: '''food, noun, neutral, ell- root. '''Ellus: '''1. giver, provider (and receiver) 2. In many regions, there was a tradition that the night before a wedding the bride would feast with the female guests, while the groom would also do so with the male guests. In those feasts an Ellus and an Ella were the ones to whom the role of serving food and drink to everyone as was appropriate to avoid exorbitance. However, the general opinion was that the Ellus and Ella would neglect themselves and so the guests would make sure they, too, ate and drank properly. In later times, the term might also be encountered in feasts and symposium in general. When used metaphorically the word takes the meaning of the person who gives, (but also receives), noun, masculine (fem. Ella), ell- root. '''Figgelus: '''1. Creator in/of Light / Enlightened Creator 2. The (Great) Creator, who according to Figoranol myth created the Universe, noun, masculine, Figgo + Elor. In later times, two different spellings appeared, attributing other qualities to the same person. Those were Figgellus (< Figgo + ellus) and Figellus (Figor + ellus), meaning the provider of creations and provider of Imagination. However, the spelling Figelus was never considered proper and should be avoided. '''Figgror: '''1. The (Respected) Creation, the Creation of Figgelus, 2. the Universe, 3. Nature, 4. a Wonder of the World, noun, neutral, < figgo + -ren + -or, figgr- root. '''Nirwa: '''1. love 2. passion 3. affinity for creation, noun, feminine, nirw- root. Many words take a -nir (<-nirw) suffix to show one's love for something. E.g. Figgronir (< Figgror + nirwa) means someone who loves nature or an ecologist. '''Nirwella: '''1. Giver (and receiver) of love, 2. Name of a Fiγana of the eleventh century AF, noun, feminine,